George S. Patton
George S. Patton was the general placed in command of Liberion troops in North Africa after the rout and near destruction of the 1st Armored Division. After getting rid of a number of incompetent commanders, Patton began enforcing ridged discipline, while working to establish a more flexible training system for the employment of land-battle witches and supporting combined arms. Though some considered him to be a cruel martinet, the gratitude of many of the land-battle witches was such that they began to call themselves 'Patton's Girls.' Though there would initially be strained relations between Patton and his Karlsland and Britannian counterparts Rommel and Montgomery, respectively, (Tiger in the Desert 1 and 2) those differences would be resolved, allowing for the vital cooperation needed to conduct Operation Sphinx, (Witches in Africa) the first attempt to recapture the Suez Canal. Though involved in a life-threatening accident on December 21, 1950, (Witches of the Sphinx 1) similar to the one which killed his real-world counterpart five years earlier; the Liberion Patton survived. (Witches of the Sphinx 5) He is shown to have a liking to Charlotte Lueder and the Patton Girls, and seems to enjoy shooting at Neuroi with his revolver. He holds the witches in highest regard and is highly protective of them. This can be illustrated clearly where he derided and refused to carry out orders that instructed him leaving Charlotte and her Tiger I to "be abandoned for the bigger picture" to face a Neuroi attack in force alone, and when one of his Patton Girls (likely Patricia it seems) offered him a light for his cigar; he kindly but firmly declined and told her that such an act is beneath her: that the witches instead serve to warm his heart. And during the meeting of the three generals when Patton argued with Rommel and Montgomery; he referred to the witches protectively as "His Angels". Patton, alongside Monty; have also apparently read many of Rommel's books on warfare. Appereances Doujinshi *Tiger in Desert 1 *Tiger in Desert 2 *Witches of the Sphinx 1 *Witches of the Sphinx 2 *Witches of the Sphinx 3 *Katou Keiko North Africa Military Photos 1943 *Witches of the Sphinx 4 *Witches of the Sphinx 5 Trivia * During his rescue of Rommel during Operation Sphinx; Patton makes reference to "Custer's Last Stand" and equating Rommel's desperate situation during the operation as being akin to facing a similar, dire fate as Custer; this reference implies that the The Battle of the Little Bighorn occurred at some point in Liberion's history. This does however raise the question of what the exact details of the event were like given the specific historical and cultural contexts that differ strongly from real world history. Gallery Soldiers and witches celibrating Pattons Rampage.png|Patton observing soldiers and witches celebrating the destruction of a Super-heavy Neuroi after the battle called "Patton Rampage" Matilda's hair ribbons and the three Generals.png|Patton alongside Montgomery and Rommel. Ruko and Matilda are seen behind them. Patton and a Nurse.png|Patton in Hospital after his car accident Patton and a soldier.png Category:Other Characters